


Des petites preuves d'amour

by Michi4D



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Biting, Established Relationship, Français | French, Hickeys, M/M, Married Couple, Sweet
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:14:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26541232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michi4D/pseuds/Michi4D
Summary: Son cou était semblable à un champ de coquelicots en fleur.Prompt : Teeth and Claw Marks
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Smutember 2020





	Des petites preuves d'amour

**Author's Note:**

> Je vous avais bien dit que le puppyshipping allait revenir haha !
> 
> Et alors là je peux vous dire que je me suis fait plaisir, mes headcanons étalés au grand jour. J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !

Kaiba se rendit dans la salle de bain attenante à sa chambre afin de se changer. La journée avait été rude et bien remplie, il voulait au plus vite retrouver son lit et les bras de son amant. Plus il vieillissait et moins il arrivait à veiller tard ce qui l'ennuyait de le reconnaître. Cependant, cela soulageait son mari de savoir qu'il dormait plus de trois heures par nuits. Enfin, cela faisait des années déjà que le chef d'entreprise dormait plutôt correctement et savait prendre des pauses pour manger ou simplement souffler un peu. Il ne pouvait pas être à cent pour cent tout le temps.

Ses longs doigts tâtonnèrent à la recherche de l'interrupteur. Il avait laissé la chambre éteinte afin de ne pas réveiller Joey qui semblait dormir paisiblement comme l'attestait la bave sur son oreiller.

C'était aussi pour cette raison que le brun décida d'avance qu'il allait faire une petite toilette pour laver sa fatigue. Il enleva son sous-pull à col roulé et le jeta dans le panier à linge sale. Ses mains s'activaient sur sa ceinture lorsque quelque chose dans le miroir attira son regard. Sans trop réfléchir il passa son doigt sur la tache qu'il voyait sur son reflet. Malgré ses efforts elle resta là, alors il comprit qu'elle se trouvait sur son propre corps. Il lâcha sa ceinture à moitié défaite et appuya ses mains de chaque côté de la vasque en marbre blanc pour s'approcher de la glace.

Son cou était semblable à un champ de coquelicots en fleur. De petits bourgeons rouges s'étalaient sur sa peau blanche. Il aperçut aussi la marque des dents de son mari sur son épaule droite. Il passa sa main dessus, surpris de voir autant de marques d'amour sur son corps. Le coin de sa lèvre gauche se releva et il secoua la tête. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à leur étreinte longue et passionnée de la veille.

Kaiba avait surpris Joey en rentrant plus tôt que prévu. Sa réunion avait été annulée car plusieurs des partenaires avec qui il devait s'entretenir avaient été coincé à cause de la météo. Lorsque Kaiba était rentré, il avait surpris son mari en train de brailler – plus que chanter – une chanson populaire devant les fourneaux. Kaiba s'était glissé discrètement derrière le blond avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Les yeux pétillants et les joues rouges de Joey lorsqu'il vit Kaiba valaient tout l'or du monde. Le cœur du brun s'était serré de bonheur. Qu'il était bon d'avoir quelqu'un lorsqu'on rentrait chez soi. Joey s'était vivement jeté dans ses bras, l'embrassant à perdre haleine.

Fiévreusement, les mains des deux époux avaient gagné le corps de l'autre. Pas le temps d'enlever tous les vêtements, il fallait en découvrir assez. Les mains de Kaiba s'étaient vite glissés sous le t-shirt large de Joey, faisait frissonner le jeune homme. Leurs lèvres s'étaient séparées pour explorer chaque parcelle de peau visible chez l'autre. Les mains de Joey avaient une nouvelle fois montrées leur talent en retirant la ceinture de la taille de Kaiba. Le jeune homme était particulièrement bon pour déshabiller son mari et accéder à cette partie du corps de Kaiba qui lui faisait tant de bien...

Sa main s'était glissée le long de ses abdominaux avant d'atteindre son but, faisant sursauter son amant. Le brun avait pu apercevoir le désir profond dans les yeux ambrés de son conjoint. Ses lèvres entrouvertes répétaient son prénom telle une litanie. Kaiba accéda au désir de son mari, ayant autant envie que lui qu'ils se fondent l'un dans l'autre. Il le porta et le plaça sur l'îlot central de la cuisine. Grâce aux lumières assez basses, il put admirer pleinement le corps de son époux qui avait vite quitté ses vêtements. Deux grandes mains se plaquèrent bientôt sur ses pectoraux, électrisant tout son être. Sa tête rejetée en arrière, il supplia son mari de continuer de le toucher. De le toucher plus. Kaiba usa notamment de sa main gauche, là où il portait son alliance sachant pertinemment que le contact froid du métal excitait particulièrement le blond. Plus que l'effet froid sur sa peau, il y avait aussi cette preuve qu'ils étaient liés par quelque chose de fort, des vœux, des promesses, un nom de famille commun. Leur bouche ne se quittèrent plus, leur souffle et leurs gémissements se mélangeaient avec ivresse et amour. Les ongles de Joey s'enfonçaient de plus en plus délicieusement dans sa douce chair. De petites traces rouges, des griffures. Le dos de Kaiba portaient les marques de leurs ébats. À chaque vague de plaisir, une marque fleurissait sur la peau de Kaiba. Bientôt, plusieurs parties de son corps furent marquées par son amant.

Le détecteur de fumée les rappela vite sur terre à l'aide de sa petite sonnerie stridente. À contre cœur, ils étaient sortis de leur extase. Ils avaient simplement tout éteint puis avaient gagné la chambre afin d'être plus tranquille. Ce soir-là, ils dînèrent très tard, mais peu importait. Ils étaient comblés. Sur un petit nuage. Kaiba se souvint qu'il dormit particulièrement bien cette nuit.

Tout en continuant de se regarder dans le miroir afin de faire revivre ces souvenirs si doux, il se passa un gant de toilette sur son corps nu. L'odeur de fleur d'oranger le fit presque soupirer. C'était ce dont son mari se servait pour se laver. Kaiba était plus du genre à utiliser du gel douche en bouteille, fabrication artisanale, pour peau sensible avec un doux parfum de pierre d'alun. Pour sa toilette nocturne, il avait jugé la savonnette plus pratique.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent davantage lorsqu'il découvrit d'autres petits messages de tendresse un peu partout. Il en découvrit au niveau de son bassin, sur le devant de ses cuisses...

Il se rinça tout en laissant glisser ses doigts sur son épiderme au fur et à mesure qu'il découvrait les preuves de cette si belle soirée. Il enfila son pyjama en flanelle bleue, se brossa les dents et éteignit la lumière. Il s'allongea aux côtés du blond qui dormait toujours d'un sommeil lourd. Il caressa ses cheveux rebelles et déposa une jolie fleur dans son cou, un endroit qu'il pouvait difficilement cacher. Il lui tardait de voir sa réaction au réveil.

FIN. 

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu ! 
> 
> Oui c'est niais...j'espère que vous avez tant de guimauves ! J'ai lu pas mal de fanfic où ils étaient mariés et mon petit cœur s'emballe à chaque fois ! 
> 
> Pour suivre mes projets vous pouvez voir tout sur mon [Twitter](https://twitter.com/PlasticLemonade)


End file.
